The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia spp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Rosa BLZ’. The new cultivar was asexually reproduced by micropropagation resulting from the cross of the female parent an unnamed seedling of Zantedeschia spp. (unpatented) with a red-purple spathe and the male parent, an unnamed seedling of Zantedeschia spp. (unpatented) with a pink spathe.
The new cultivar was created in Tauranga, New Zealand and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by micropropagation in India over a two-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in New Zealand on Feb. 13, 2006 and granted on May 3, 2007. Community Plant Variety Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Europe on Aug. 4, 2006 and granted on Apr. 6, 2009.